(a) Field
Embodiments of the present inventive concept relates to a curved liquid crystal display (LCD) and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a curved LCD and a driving method thereof that are capable of removing a luminance non-uniformity.
(b) Description of the Related Art
As one of the most widely used flat panel displays at present, a liquid crystal display (LCD) includes two display panels on which field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode are formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display panels. The LCD displays an image by generating an electric field on a liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes, determining alignment directions of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer by the generated electric field, and controlling polarization of incident light.
Recently, LCDs are becoming larger and are also being developed as a curved type to enhance immersion and realism of viewers.
By applying external force to a flat LCD, a curved LCD is being manufactured to have a constant curvature.
In this case, phase retardation of a glass substrate varies according to a shear stress due to a curvature, and accordingly, luminance non-uniformity occurs.
The luminance non-uniformity means a smudge in which a specific region is displayed brighter than the rest because of light leakage when a black screen is displayed.
Such luminance non-uniformity deteriorates display quality of the curved LCD.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art.